dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Mask
Mask is a 2015 Korean drama about a woman who impersonates somebody else for her own happiness. Synopsis Byun Ji Sook has always had a hard life with her father constantly going into debt and being chased by loan sharks. She desperately wants to know what life is like if she was born into a better family and didn't have to worry about money all the time. When a series of circumstances brings Ji Sook to Eun Ha, a woman from a wealthy family who strongly resembles Ji Sook, she grabs hold of the chance for a better life and assumes Eun Ha's identity and begins to live her elite life. She meets Min Woo, a chaebol heir who is mistrusting of the people around him. But when he realizes that Ji Sook is not like the other women he has met, he is drawn to her. How long can Ji Sook keep up the charade and hide her true identity?https://mydramalist.com/13388-mask Cast Main Characters= *Soo Ae as Byun Ji Sook / Seo Eun Ha **Lee Yoon Jung as Teen Byun Ji Sook *Joo Ji Hoon as Choi Min Woo **Jeon Jin Seo as Child Choi Min Woo *Yoo In Young as Choi Mi Yeon *Yeon Jung Hoon as Min Seok Hoon |-| Supporting Characters= *Hoya as Byun Ji Hyuk **Hong Dong Young as Young Ji Hyuk **Choi Kwon Soo as Young Byung Ji Hyuk (Ep. 4) *Jung Dong Hwan as Byun Dae Seong, Ji Suk's father *Yang Mi Kyung as Kang Ok Soon *Jeon Gook Hwan as President Choi Doo Hyun *Park Joon Geum as Song Seol Hee, Mi Yeon's mother *Lee Jong Nam as Lee Jung Sun, Eun Ha's mother *Park Yong Soo as Seo Jong Hoon, Eun Ha's father *Kim Byung Ok as Director Shim *Hwang Seok Jung as Mal Ja, Ji Suk's colleague *Park Joon Myun as Manager Yeo, Ji Suk's boss *Jo Yoon Woo as Oh Chang Soo, Min Woo's secretary *Sung Chang Hoon as Bbul Te, Seok Hoon's secretary *Kim Ji Min as Kim Yeon Soo, Choi Min Woo's maid *Kim Bup Rae as Yang Song Ki, Eun Ha and Mi Yeon's boss *Park Yeon Soo as Myeong Hwa, Ji Suk's colleague *Lee Seung Hyung as Suk Hoon's subordinate *Lee Gyoo Seop as Service gang *Sung Chang Hoon as Ppul Te *Lee Won Jin as Choi's exclusive police officer *Kim Ye Joon |-| Guest Roles= *Jo Han Sun as Kim Jeong Tae *Joo Jin Mo as Psychiatrist Kim *Oh Na Mi as a client at the jewelry shop (Ep. 1) *Oh Kyung Soo as a guy who asks for a loan (Ep. 2) *Kim Chung as Seo Eun Ha mom's friend (Ep. 4) *Lee Sung Deuk as Byeon Ji Sook's high school classmate *Shin Dong Hoon *Kim Na On *Ha Shi Eun Soundtrack Main Article: Mask OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/mask/seasons/1 Awards *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Actor for Mid Length Drama (Joo Ji Hoon) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Joo Ji Hoon) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award for Mid Length Drama - Actress (Yoo In Young) Trivia *This drama over the timeslot previously occupied by "The Girl Who Sees Smells" and was followed by "Yong-Pal" in August 5, 2015. Gallery Mask.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:SBS Category:Suspense Category:Psychological Category:Romance Category:Mask